The New Band
by emos-rul323
Summary: Hello my name is Mika and I'm a new student at Kohona high... I make new friends and some of my girl friends and I make a new band... I hope this new year will be fun.


My New Band

Chapter 1

The new school

Summery: Mika is a new student at Kohona high. Mika has gone though a lot and she has to go to a new school…. She makes a lot of friends that understand her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… There happy I said it and I didn't want to…

'BEEP'

'BEEP'

'BE-CRASH'

I woke up to my alarm clock on the other side of the room smashed up.

"Urrgh!" I yawned.

When I got up, I went strait to the bathroom and took a ten minute shower. When I got out I brushed my tenth and my hair.

I wore a blood red tank top with a fishnet shirt over it. Lose black jeans with chains hanging off them. And black Converses.

I ran out the door with a piece of bread in my mouth… I walked up to my black motorcycle and jumped on it to go to my new school.

On my way to school I passed this dude with silver hair. '_Ohh he is cute_' '_**I know**_'

When I got to school these peppy girls started to surround me.

"_OHH HE IS CUTE!"_

"_OMG!!!! I WANT TO DATE HIM!"_

"Umm I'm not a guy." I said taking off my helmet and my hair fell to my waist.

A dude with Spiky raven hair walked up to me.

"You want to go on a date with me some times?"

"Umm no! I don't go out with fags."

WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M A FAG!"

"Because you look like a fag." I said walking off.

OFFICE!!

When I got to the office there was a brown haired lady sitting behind the desk.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Umm I'm Mika… I'm new here."

"Yes you are the new student. I'm Shizun (sorry if it is spelled wrong) and your principle is Tsudesa." She said handing me my schedule. "Here is you schedule. Have a great first day!"

It read:

_History – Orochimaru_

_Choir – Kurenai_

_Math – Asuma_

_Science – Hayate_

_Lunch_

_Health – Gai_

_P.E – Baki_

_Lang. arts – Anko_

"Thank you." I said bowing and walked out of the office.

"Shit. I'm lost!" I said walking around some more.

"Damnit!"

"You lost?" Someone said behind me.

When I looked behind me the guy I saw this mourning.

"Umm. Yeah. Do you think you could help me?"

"Yeah let me see you schedule."

When I handed my schedule to him he scanned it and handed it back to me.

"We have the same classes" He said looking down to my arm, "you cut?"

I looked at my arm, "yeah…"

"Well you will fit into my group."

The walk to my first period was quite and I got these weird stairs. Mostly at my arm.

When I got to my first period the teacher was pale white!

"KAKASHI YOUR LATE! Ohh who do we have here?" The teacher said looking at me.

"I'm Mika the new student."

"Well hello I'm Orochimaru. Welcome to my class. Go sit by Sasuke." He said pointing to the guy that tried to hit on me this mourning.

"Shit." I said under my breathe.

"My offer still stands about us going out."

"I still don't go out with Fagets."

"I'M NOT A FAG!"

"SASUKE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE!" Oruchimaru said.

Everyone started laughing. And I took my seat.

I almost feel asleep listening to Orchimaru's lecture.

'BRING!'

"You ready?"

I looked up to see Kakashi.

"Yeah"

"Ok come on we have choir next."

"Ok." I said standing up to follow him.

"Well it looks like we have a new student… It is ok. Stand up and tell the class about you."

When I stood I got a lot of attention. Not what I wanted.

"Well my name is Mika. I moved here from America Texas. I love to sing, and write poems. I play guitar. I have a black belt in Martial Arts. I hate preps, and guys that think the world needs to bow down before them." I said.

"OOOKKK. Well today we are going to see how well you can sing solo. Kakashi you're up first."

"Hn."

He walked up to the microphone. "I'm going to sing 'Teenagers' by My Chemical romance."

"There gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

To keep and eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods to keep you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads

Your aspiration to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less

As long as someone would bleed

So darken you clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that stick

You never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

We'll make them pay for what they did

They said all

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less

As long as someone bleeds

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me"

When he stopped singing everyone was starring at him.

"Nicely done Kakashi. Next Naruto!"

After about 14 people. I was called on.

"I'm singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence."

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause you presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By you resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried id wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand though all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried id wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

"WOW!!"

"Nicely done Mika."

3rd, and 4th went by slow but lunch finally came around. Which means I get to meet the people that Kakashi hang out with.

"Well I hope you are ready."

"I am"

When I sat done by Kakashi his group was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Kakashi who is the new girl?!?" A blonde haired boy said pointing at me.

"This is Mika. She is new here and she is really cool so be nice!" He said looking a red head kid.

"Ok. I'm Naruto." The blonde said

"I'm Hinata." The girl with short purple hair said

"I'm Shikamaru." A brown haired guy said

"I'm Kiba and this is my dog Arochumaru." A brown haired guy with make up on

"I'm Tenten." A girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns.

"I'm Neji." A dude with long black hair said.

"I'm Sakura." A girl with black hair said. (Yep she dyed her hair in my story )

"I'm Temari." A girl with blonde hair pulled up in 4 ponytails.

"I'm Kankaro and this is Garaa… he doesn't talk that much." Said a guy with brown hair and make up and was pointing to a guy with blood red hair and dark black eyeliner on.

"Ohh well nice to meet you all." I said giving them a friendly smile. They smiled back at me.

"Well she is in our group now." Kakashi said picking up his tray to throw away is food.

He grabbed mine and I looked up at him.

"You want me to throw your food away for you?"

"Yeah thanks." I said smiling at him.

"OMG! Kakashi likes you!" Hinata said

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He has never been this nice to a girl before." Tenten said.

"Yeah right. I just got here. He would like me if I just meet him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi said walking up behind me.

"Nothing important."

"Hey Mika you want to come to my house this afternoon?" Sakura asked

"Yeah sure."

"Good! Tenten and Hinata are comeing too." She said smiling.

'BRING!!!'

"Well see you tonite Mika."

"OK."

"Come on or we will be late."

"OK." I said getting my stuff together.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast.

"Come on we have to go to the roof"

"Why?"

"We always meet at the roof before we leave."

"Ok. Let me get my stuff together."

"ok I'll wait at the door."

While I was putting my stuff together Sasuke walked up next to me.

"Mika you know you can always hangout with me instead of Kakashi and his loser group."

"Well if you call them that then I might just come to your group."

"Really?"

"let me think about it" I said and I hit him with my bookbag. He hit the floor HARD!

"NO!" I said stepping over him.

"OK. I'm ready."

"What took you so long?"

"Sasuke and I had a little chat." I said smiling at him.

"OOKK. Lets go to the roof already."

When we made it to the roof everybody was waiting for us.

"Did you hear what happened?!?"

"What Naruto?"

"Mika hit Sasuke!"

"REALLY!!!" Everyone said looking at me.

"Yes I hit him. He called you guys losers so I stuck up for yall." I said smiling.

"COOL!!"

"That is what all that racket was in there!?!"

"Yeah."

"ok… Well Mika you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We all walked to our vehcals.

"Mika you can follow us. What did you drive to school?"

"My dads old motorcycle."

When I walked up to my motorcycle everyone one gasped.

"What?"

"You said old!"

"Ohh I make sure it is up to date so it doesn't break down on my way to school."

"Well I came to school with Hinata so follow the purple car." Sakura said.

"ok.. Tenten who are you comeing with?"

"Hinata. But I would love to go with you!"

"Ok I have enough helmets."

I throw Tenten a helmet.

"OMG!! THANK YOU!"

I put my helmet on and got on my bike. And Tenten got on too.

"READY!" I said starting the bike.

"Ok."

I followed Hinata all the way to Sakura's house.

AT SAKURAS

"Come on guys turn on the radio!"

"OK what station?"

"99.5!" All three of them screamed.

'_The next song on today's top ten is 'build god, then we'll talk' by Panic! At the Disco!"_

"This is a pretty good song."

"Pretty good! I love it!" I said

"Then you sing it!"

"Ok."

It's these substandard motels on the on the corner of 4th and Freemont Street.

Appealing, only because they are just that un-appealing

Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering

The rooms have a of asbestos and maybe a just dash of formaldehyde,

And the habit of decomposing right before you very eyes

(Along with the people inside)

There are no raindrops on roses or girls in white dressed

Its sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

At the shade of the sheets before all the stains

And a few more of your least. Favorite. Things

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin

Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie

(She's getting a job at the firm come Monday)

The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney

Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money

Oh. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"

Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"

As he said to the Mrs. only hours before

Well after had let, as she was fixing her in a compact,

There was a terrible crash. Between her and the badge

She spilled her bag and her purse held a purse of a different kind

And here is where he entertains that proposition:

Arrested on possession

Or.

(Now if this were you)

Think of what you wouldn't want to happen

They ended up…well, making love isn't exactly what I'm looking for.

But.

You.

Get.

The.

Picture.

Oh. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

"What the hell was that!"

"Me singing. Why?"

"YOUR GOOD!!"

"Yeah we should make a band!" Tenten said.

"Yeah I want to be drums!" Hinata yelled (I hate it that she is always shy.)

"I'll be piano!" Tenten said.

"I'll be bass!" Sakura said.

"I guess I'll lead guitar and lead singer?" I asked.

"DUH!!" all three of them yelled

"What should we be called?"

"THE DANCING DRAGON!!!" Hinata yelled

"No… Not good enough."

"How about the female ninjas!"

"No… Not catchy enough."

"Fine then if you know you make up a name for us!"

"Ok.. How about, Fire Dragons?"

"YEAH! I love fire and dragons are cool so it works!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok.. Meet me at my house tomorrow after school and we will get started!"

"But we need interments."

"No problem. My mom was in a band about 3 years ago and she kept her interments."

"Well I'm hungry… what do you guys want?"

"Doesn't matter... How, about Sushi?

"Ok..."

When Sakura got finished with the sushi everyone was tired.

"Ok you guys can sleep in here… See you in the mourning."

"Ok... thank you it was fun!" Hinata said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"WAKE UP WE HAVE SCHOOL!!" Someone yelled.

When I sat up I hit something. "OHH!!! What the hell was that!?"

"OHH I'm sorry Mika! I forgot you were there!"

"That hurt!" I said getting up.

I wore a black shirt with a pair of jeans with skulls and chains on them.

Hinata wore a dark purple shirt with a fishnet over it, and baggy black jeans.

Sakura wore a black shirt that said 'EMOS are better than you!' with a red tie, and dark red baggy jeans.

Tenten wore a blue Chinese style shirt with dark blue tight caperss.

"Wow we look like EMOS!!!" Sakura said

"Well duh! EMOLICIAS!"

"We are dorks!!!"

"Well School is about to start lets get going"

"Who is riding with me?" Hinata said.

"Tenten cause she got to ride with Mika yesterday." Sakura said

"AWW!! But I want to ride with Mika!" Tenten yelled.

"But you rode with her yesterday!"

"And if you keep fighting then no one is riding with me."

"Fine... Sakura you can ride with her but I get to after school!"

"Ok fine with me."

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah."

When we got to school everyone was staring at us.

'What are they looking at?' _'I don't know but they better stop!' _'They are just mad cause we look better then them.' _'Got that right.'_

We started walking towards the school all the guys were staring like there was no tomorrow.

We went up to the roof and we were the first people there.

"That's weird. Kakashi should be here by now. He is the leader of the group."

"Don't remind me. I'm not the one that wanted to be leader. You guys voted me."

"Well you are a good leader. Besides the part that you are always late."

"WHAT! I saw a black cat and took the-I don't believe that!" Sakura cut him off.

"Whatever. Hey Mika Flyleaf is having a concert tonight you think you would like to go?"

"Umm hold on. Would it be ok if I didn't go to today's band practice do you think we do it tomorrow… I kinda like him."

"Yeah it is fine with us just have fun."

"OK! Thank you! So much!"

"Well… Would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok Ill pick you up at 6:00. Be ready or Ill leave you."

"Hello class it is nice to see you ugly faces. Today we are going to learn about the Civil war. Pay attention because there will be a test on this!"

I took notes… Or as I say Passed Notes with out the teacher noticing.

'_What are you going to wear on your date?'_

'_**It's not a date! And I don't know… Maybe just baggy jeans, t-shirt and fishnet gloves. What did you have in mind?'**_

'_What you're said sounds good...'_

'BRING'

'BRING'

'BRING'

School went by well…. I guess.

Me: that was pretty good.

Kakashi: You call that good?

Me: Ohh shut up!

Garaa: Whatever.

Me: R&R… and read the next chappy…. When it comes out.


End file.
